a crazy story that makes no sense Pt. 2!
by OReoemily2
Summary: Please R/R! very PWP but VERY funny!


One dark and stormy night i was sleeping on the couch bcoz my big bro JC was home from college, meaning he was sleeping on MY bed. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and for some reason I got all wet. I was walking by the school when my gueniea pig The Rock, who was following me, grew, like, ten feet tall (think 'Nutty Professer'). I called on my faithful cat Captain Doody (brady8888: yes, i am on crack. the cryztilized crack is the best, for ne one who wants to know) but when he saw The Rock (a.k.a. Rocky) he ran scared, just like he did when Rocky was normal sized. *Nsync fell from the sky to help me fight the gigantic hampster. JC woke up (rare occurance: get your cameras!) and helped fight. Eminem came too, but the hampster ate him. Then everyone had a PaRtAy baybee! Christina Aguilera came and helped clean up afterwards. Britney Spears came wearing her UGLY vma performance outfit and Justin ran away screaming. Britney started running after him and Hoku fell from the sky singing, what else, The Burrito Song, which now has a music video played regularly by theDisney Channel. Thankfully, I'm not here to advertise or I'd be talking about refried beans. So anyway, BSB came back and Nick was still in the cheerleading outfit. The dancing lobsters came back and Hoku decided to sing the Burrito Song so the hamster would go away but instead it scrunk back normal sized and Captain Doody came back. Then the Harry Potter crew came (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Malfoy, Lavender, Neville). Nelville started screaming because it ws raining and because he is a witch he thought he was gonna melt. Hermione was hit by an oncoming car but was ok because, duh! She's a witch! Then Zimbabwa Bob came and started playing his sax and mrs. wright came running after him telling him that this was not a jazz concert. My giraffe, Clyde, told her that it was and if she begged to differ. She said yes so he ate her. Everyone was so happy that we had another PaRtAy! Only this time no one cleaned it up so nelville slipped and fell on a banana peel. Then Christina Aguilera helped clean up again. Aaron Carter came and started singing 'Aaron's Party (Come and Get it)' and everyone got really mad at him because he didn't buy ANY of the party favors. Nelville accidently-on-purpose turned him into a toad. Everyone cheered and we had another PaRtAy! only this time we didn't have any bananas but then Lance from NSync got all mad because he thinks bananas are a nutricious source of calcium and vitamins. Hoku told him that they don't have any vitamins in them and he got REALLY mad. He stole Hermiones wand to turn her into a (what else?!?!) burrito. So then, we have a paniky Nelville (still scared of the rain), a toad/teenaged singer (Aaron Carter), a pop singer acting as a maid (Christina Aguilera), a punished saxaphone player (Zimbabwa Bob), singing burrito (Hoku), an upset boy bander (Lance), a runaway boy bander (Justin), a pop singer wearing barly anything (Britney Spears), a not very common courtisy consideration band teacher (mrs. wright), a rapper eaten by a giant rodent (Eminem), scared stiff cat with a blown up hampster (Captain Doody and The Rock), fried dancing lobsters, an awake older bro (JC), and that is where this chapter ends.   
  
Disclaimer: The Rock and Captain Doody belong to me, I belong to corrouped aliens, Zimbabwa Bob belongs to (is) Issac, Nsync belongs to me (LoL i wish!) Brady8888 belongs to her/him self, JC belongs to my demented imagination, Nutty Professer belongs to someone, Eminem belongs to Dr. Dre, Christina Aguilera belongs to RCA records, crysilized crack belongs to me n brittney, Britney Spears and her ugly vma outift belong to her, Disney Channel belongs to the late Walt Disney, Hoku n the burrito song belong to themselfs, BSB belongs to Jive Records (i think), dancing lobsters belong to Amanda Show, Mrs. Wright belongs to herself along with her three C's (common Courdisy Consideration), Harry Potter crew belong to J.K., Aaron Carter belongs to himself or his mama and papa you chose, and Cylde the Girafffe belongs to me!!!!!  



End file.
